Ciaran Carson
Ciaran Gerard Carson (born 9 October 1948) is a Northern Irish poet and novelist. Life Youth Carson was born in Belfast, Northern Ireland, into an Irish-speaking family. He attended St Marys CBGS, Belfast, before proceeding to Queen's University, Belfast (QUB) to read for a degree in English. Career After graduation, Carson worked for over 20 years as the Traditional Arts Officer of the Arts Council of Northern Ireland. In 1998 he was appointed a Professor of English at QUB where he established, and is the current Director of, the Seamus Heaney Centre for Poetry. He lives in Belfast. His collections of poetry include The Irish for No (1987), winner of the Alice Hunt Bartlett Award; Belfast Confetti (1990), which won the Irish Times' Irish Literature Prize for Poetry; and First Language: Poems (1993), winner of the T.S. Eliot Prize. His prose includes The Star Factory (1997) and Fishing for Amber (1999). His translation of Dante's Inferno was published in November 2002. Breaking News, (2003), won the Forward Poetry Prize (Best Poetry Collection of the Year) and a Cholmondeley Award. His translation of Brian Merriman's The Midnight Court came out in 2006. For All We Know was published in 2008, and his Collected Poems were published in Ireland in 2008, and in North America in 2009. Carson is also an accomplished musician, and is the author of Last Night's Fun: About time, food and music (1996), a study of Irish traditional music. He writes a bi-monthly column on traditional Irish music for The Journal of Music. In 2007 his translation of the early Irish epic Táin Bó Cúailnge, The Táin, was published by Penguin Classics. Writing Carson has managed an unusual marriage in his work between the Irish vernacular story-telling tradition and the witty elusive mock-pedantic scholarship of Paul Muldoon. (Muldoon also combines both modes). In a trivial sense, what differentiates them is line length. As Carol Rumens has pointed out 'Before the 1987 publication of The Irish for No, Carson was a quiet, solid worker in the groves of Heaney. But at that point he rebelled into language, set free by a rangy "long line" that has been attributed variously to the influence of C. K. Williams, Louis MacNeice and traditional music'. Carson's first book was The New Estate (1976). In the ten years before The Irish for No (1987) he perfected a new style which effects a unique fusion of traditional story telling with postmodernist devices. The first poem in The Irish for No, the tour-de-force 'Dresden' parades his new technique. Free ranging allusion is the key. The poem begins in shabby bucolic: :'And as you entered in, a bell would tinkle in the empty shop, a musk :Of soap and turf and sweets would hit you from the gloom.' It takes 5 pages to get to Dresden, the protagonist having joined the RAF as an escape from rural and then urban poverty. In Carson everything is rooted in the everyday, so the destruction of Dresden evokes memories of a particular Dresden shepherdess he had on the mantelpiece as a child and the destruction is described in terms of 'an avalanche of porcelain, sluicing and cascading'. Like Muldoon's, Carson's work is intensely allusive. In much of his poetry he has a project of sociological scope: to evoke Belfast in encyclopaedic detail. The second half of The Irish for No was called Belfast Confetti (1990) and this idea expanded to become his next book. The Belfast of the Troubles is mapped with obsessive precision and the language of the Troubles is as powerful a presence as the Troubles themselves. The title "Belfast Confetti" signals this: :'Suddenly as the riot squad moved in, it was raining exclamation marks, :Nuts, bolts, nails, car-keys. A fount of broken type...' In his next book, First Language (1993), language has become the subject. There are translations of Ovid, Rimbaud and Baudelaire. Carson is deeply influenced by Louis MacNeice, and he includes a poem called "Bagpipe Music". What it owes to the original is its rhythmic verve. With his love of dense long lines it is not surprising he is drawn to classical poetry and Baudelaire. In fact, the rhythm of "Bagpipe Music" seems to be that of an Irish jig, on which subject he is an expert (his book about Irish music Last Night's Fun (1996) is regarded as a classic. To be precise, the rhythm is that of a "single jig" or "slide."): :'blah dithery dump a doodle scattery idle fortunoodle.' Carson then entered a prolific phase in which the concern for language liberated him into a new creativity. Opera Etcetera (1996) had a set of poems on letters of the alphabet and another series on Latin tags such as 'Solvitur Ambulando' and 'Quod Erat Demonstrandum' and another series of translations form the Romanian poet Stefan Augustin Doinas. Translation became a key concern, The Alexandrine Plan (1998) featured sonnets by Baudelaire, Rimbaud and Mallarmé rendered into alexandrines. Carson's penchant for the long line found a perfect focus in the 12-syllable alexandrine line. He also published The Twelfth of Never (1999), sonnets on fanciful themes: :'This is the land of the green rose and the lion lily, / :Ruled by Zeno's eternal tortoises and hares, / :where everything is metaphor and simile'. His most recent novel, Shamrock Tea (2001), explores themes present in Jan van Eyck's painting The Arnolfini Marriage. The Ballad of HMS Belfast (1999) collected his Belfast poems. Recognition Carson has been shortlisted three years in a row for the Poetry Now Award for his collections For All We Know (2009), On the Night Watch (2010), and Until Before After (2011). Prizes and Awards * 1978 Eric Gregory Award * 1987 Alice Hunt Bartlett Award for The Irish for No * 1990 Irish Times Irish Literature Prize for Poetry, for Belfast Confetti * 1993 T.S. Eliot Prize for First Language: Poems * 1997 Yorkshire Post Book Award (Book of the Year) for The Star Factory * 2003 Cholmondeley Award * 2003 Forward Poetry Prize (Best Poetry Collection of the Year) for Breaking News Publications Poetry *''The New Estate''. Belfast: Blackstaff Press, 1976; Winston-Salem, NC: Wake Forest University Press, 1976. *''The Irish for No''. Dublin: Gallery Press; Winston-Salem, NC: Wake Forest University Press, 1987; Newcastle upon Tyne, UK: Bloodaxe Books, 1988. *''The New Estate, and other poems''. Oldcastle, Ireland: Gallery Press, 1988. *''Belfast Confetti''. Loughcrew: Gallery, 1989; Winston-Salem, NC: Wake Forest University Press, 1989. * First Language: Poems. Loughcrew, Ireland: Gallery Books, 1993; Winston-Salem, NC: Wake Forest University Press, 1994. *''Opera Et Cetera''. Newcastle-upon-Tyne: Bloodaxe, 1996; Oldcastle, Ireland: Gallery Press, 1996; Winston-Salem, NC: Wake Forest University Press, 1996. *''The Twelfth of Never''. Olcastle, Ireland: Gallery, 1998; Winston-Salem, NC: Wake Forest University Press, 1998; London: Picador, 1999. *''The Ballad of HMS Belfast: A Compendium of Belfast Poems''. Oldcastle, Ireland: Gallery Press, 1999; Basingstoke, UK: Picador, 1999. *''Ciaran Carson: Selected Poems''. Winston-Salem, NC : Wake Forest University Press, 2001. * Breaking News. Oldcastle, Ireland: Gallery Press, 2003; Winston-Salem, NC: Wake Forest University Press, 2003. *''For All We Know''. Oldcastle, Ireland: Gallery Press, 2008; Winston-Salem, NC: Wake Forest University Press, 2008. *''Collected Poems'' (edited by Peter Fallon). Loughcrew, Ireland: Gallery Press, 2008; Winston-Salem, NC: Wake Forest University Press, 2009 * On the Night Watch, Oldcastle, Ireland: Gallery Press; 2009; Winston-Salem, NC: Wake Forest University Press 2010 *''Until Before After.'' Oldcastle, Ireland: Gallery Press; 2010; Winston-Salem, NC: Wake Forest University Press, 2010. Novels *''The Lost Explorer.'' Belfast: Ulsterman Publications, 1978. *''Irish Traditional Music.'' Belfast: Appletree Press, 1986. *''Belfast Frescoes'' (with John Kindness). Belfast : Crowquill in association with Ulster Museum, 1995. *''Letters from the Alphabet''. Oldcastle, Ireland: Gallery Press, 1995. *''Fishing for Amber: A long story'', London & New York: Granta, 2000. *''Shamrock Tea''. London & New York: Granta, 2001. *''The Pen Friend''. Belfast: Blackstaff Press, 2009. Non-fiction *''Last Night's Fun: A book about Irish traditional music''. London: Jonathan Cape, 1996. **published in U.S. as Last Night's Fun: In and out of time with Irish music. New York: North Point, 1996. *''The Star Factory'' (memoir). London: Granta, 1998; New York: Arcade, 2011. Translations * The Alexandrine Plan, (versions of sonnets by Baudelaire, Mallarmé, and Rimbaud). Loughcrew, Ireland: Gallery :Press, 1998; Winston-Salem, NC: Wake Forest University Press, 1998. *Dante Alighieri, The Inferno: A new translation. London: Granta, 2002; New York: New York Review Books, 2004. *Brian Merriman, The Midnight Court (Cúirt an Mhéan Oíche). Oldcastle: Gallery Press, 2005; Winston-Salem, NC: Wake Forest University Press, 2006 *''The Táin: A new translation of the Táin bó Cúailnge" . London: Penguin, 2007; New York: Viking, 2008. ''Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = Ciaran Carson, Worldcat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Dec. 28, 2013. See also * List of Irish poets References External links ;Poems *Ciaran Carson at PoemHunter (1 poem, "Fear") *Ciaran Carson at the Academy of American Poets (profile & 4 poems) * Ciaran Carson b. 1948 at the Poetry Foundation. ;Audio / video *Ciaran Carson (b. 1948) at The Poetry Archive *Ciaran Carson at YouTube ;About *Ciaran Carson at the British Council *A Life in Poetry: Ciaran Carson, The Guardian *"Touched by the Master," The Guardian Category:Academics of Queen's University Belfast Category:Alumni of Queen's University Belfast Category:People educated at St. Mary's Christian Brothers' Grammar School, Belfast Category:Living people Category:Educators from Northern Ireland Category:Poets from Northern Ireland Category:People from Belfast Category:Táin Bó Cúailnge Category:Aosdána members Category:1948 births Category:Irish poets Category:Cholmondeley Award winners Category:Translators from Irish Category:Translators from Old English Category:Translators from Old Irish Category:Translators of the Táin Bó Cúailnge Category:20th-century poets Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Irish-language poets Category:Poets Category:Translators to English